Effective treatment of hyperproliferative disorders including cancer is a continuing goal in the oncology field. Generally, cancer results from the deregulation of the normal processes that control cell division, differentiation and apoptotic cell death and is characterized by the proliferation of malignant cells which have the potential for unlimited growth, local expansion and systemic metastasis. Deregulation of normal processes include abnormalities in signal transduction pathways and response to factors which differ from those found in normal cells.
An important large family of enzymes is the protein kinase enzyme family. Currently, there are about 500 different known protein kinases. Protein kinases serve to catalyze the phosphorylation of an amino acid side chain in various proteins by the transfer of the γ-phosphate of the ATP-Mg2+ complex to said amino acid side chain. These enzymes control the majority of the signaling processes inside cells, thereby governing cell function, growth, differentiation and destruction (apoptosis) through reversible phosphorylation of the hydroxyl groups of serine, threonine and tyrosine residues in proteins. Studies have shown that protein kinases are key regulators of many cell functions, including signal transduction, transcriptional regulation, cell motility, and cell division. Several oncogenes have also been shown to encode protein kinases, suggesting that kinases play a role in oncogenesis. These processes are highly regulated, often by complex intermeshed pathways where each kinase will itself be regulated by one or more kinases. Consequently, aberrant or inappropriate protein kinase activity can contribute to the rise of disease states associated with such aberrant kinase activity including benign and malignant proliferative disorders as well as diseases resulting from inappropriate activation of the immune and nervous systems. Due to their physiological relevance, variety and ubiquitousness, protein kinases have become one of the most important and widely studied family of enzymes in biochemical and medical research.
The protein kinase family of enzymes is typically classified into two main subfamilies: Protein Tyrosine Kinases and Protein Serine/Threonine Kinases, based on the amino acid residue they phosphorylate. The protein serine/threonine kinases (PSTK), includes cyclic AMP- and cyclic GMP-dependent protein kinases, calcium and phospholipid dependent protein kinase, calcium- and calmodulin-dependent protein kinases, casein kinases, cell division cycle protein kinases and others. These kinases are usually cytoplasmic or associated with the particulate fractions of cells, possibly by anchoring proteins. Aberrant protein serine/threonine kinase activity has been implicated or is suspected in a number of pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, septic shock, bone loss, many cancers and other proliferative diseases. Accordingly, serine/threonine kinases and the signal transduction pathways which they are part of are important targets for drug design. The tyrosine kinases phosphorylate tyrosine residues. Tyrosine kinases play an equally important role in cell regulation. These kinases include several receptors for molecules such as growth factors and hormones, including epidermal growth factor receptor, insulin receptor, platelet derived growth factor receptor and others. Studies have indicated that many tyrosine kinases are transmembrane proteins with their receptor domains located on the outside of the cell and their kinase domains on the inside. Much work is also in progress to identify modulators of tyrosine kinases as well.
Receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) catalyze phosphorylation of certain tyrosyl amino acid residues in various proteins, including themselves, which govern cell growth, proliferation and differentiation.
Downstream of the several RTKs lie several signaling pathways, among them is the Ras-Raf-MEK-ERK kinase pathway. It is currently understood that activation of Ras GTPase proteins in response to growth factors, hormones, cytokines, etc. stimulates phosphorylation and activation of Raf kinases. These kinases then phosphorylate and activate the intracellular protein kinases MEK1 and MEK2, which in turn phosphorylate and activate other protein kinases, ERK1 and 2. This signaling pathway, also known as the mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) pathway or cytoplasmic cascade, mediates cellular responses to growth signals. The ultimate function of this is to link receptor activity at the cell membrane with modification of cytoplasmic or nuclear targets that govern cell proliferation, differentiation, and survival.
The constitutive activation of this pathway is sufficient to induce cellular transformation. Disregulated activation of the MAP kinase pathway due to aberrant receptor tyrosine kinase activation, Ras mutations or Raf mutations has frequently been found in human cancers, and represents a major factor determining abnormal growth control. In human malignances, Ras mutations are common, having been identified in about 30% of cancers. The Ras family of GTPase proteins (proteins which convert guanosine triphosphate to guanosine diphosphate) relay signals from activated growth factor receptors to downstream intracellular partners. Prominent among the targets recruited by active membrane-bound Ras are th Raf family of serine/threonine protein kinases. The Raf family is composed of three related kinases (A-, B- and C-Raf) that act as downstream effectors of Ras. Ras-medicated Raf activation in turn triggers activation of MEK1 and MEK2 (MAP/ERK kinases 1 and 2) which in turn phosphorylate ERK1 and ERK2 (extracellular signal-regulated kinases 1 and 2) on th tyrosine-185 and threonine-183. Activated ERK1 and ERK2 translocate and accumulate in the nucleus, where they can phosphorylate a variety of substrates, including transcription factors that control cellular growth and survival. Given the importance of the Ras/Raf/MEK/ERK pathway in the development of human cancers, the kinase components of the signaling cascade are merging as potentially important targets for the modulation of disease progression in cancer and other proliferative diseases.
MEK1 and MEK2 are members of a larger family of dual-specificity kinases (MEK1-7) that phosphorylate threonine and tyrosine residues of various MAP kinases. MEK1 and MEK2 are encoded by distinct genes, but they share high homology (80%) both within the C-terminal catalytic kinase domains and the most of the N-terminal regulatory region. Oncogenis forms of MEK1 and MEK2 have not been found in human cancers, but constitutive activation of MEK has been shown to result in cellular transformation. In addition to Raf, MEK can also be activated by other oncognese as well. So far, the only known substrates of MEK1 and MEK2 are ERK1 and ERK2. This unusual substrate specificity in addition to the unique ability to phosphorylate both tyrosine and threonine residues places MEK1 and MEK2 at a critical point in the signal transduction cascade which allows it to integrate many extracellular signals into the MAPK pathway.
Accordingly, it has been recognized that an inhibitor of a protein of the MAPK kinase pathway (eg. MEK) should be of value both as an anti-proliferative, pro-apoptotic and anti-invasive agent for use in the containment and/or treatment of proliferative or invasive disease.
Moreover, it is also known that a compound having MEK inhibitory activity effectively induces inhibition of ERK1/2 activity and suppression of cell proliferation (The Journal of Biological Chemistry, vol. 276, No. 4 pp. 2686-2692, 2001), and the compound is expected to show effects on diseases caused by undesirable cell proliferation, such as tumor genesis and/or cancer.
Mutations in various Ras GTPases and the B-Raf kinase have been identified that can lead to sustained and constitutive activation of the MAPK pathway, ultimately resulting in increased cell division and survival. As a consequence of this, these mutations have been strongly linked with the establishment, development, and progression of a wide range of human cancers. The biological role of the Raf kinases, and specifically that of B-Raf, in signal transduction is described in Davies, H., et al., Nature (2002) 9:1-6; Garnett, M. J. & Marais, R., Cancer Cell (2004) 6:313-319; Zebisch, A. & Troppmair, J., Cell. Mol. Life. Sci. (2006) 63:1314-1330; Midgley, R. S. & Kerr, D. J., Crit. Rev. One/Hematol. (2002) 44:109-120; Smith, R. A., et al., Curr. Top. Med. Chem. (2006) 6:1071-1089; and Downward, J., Nat. Rev. Cancer (2003) 3:11-22.
Naturally occurring mutations of the B-Raf kinase that activate MAPK pathway signaling have been found in a large percentage of human melanomas (Davies (2002) supra) and thyroid cancers (Cohen et al J. Nat. Cancer Inst. (2003) 95(8) 625-627 and Kimura et al Cancer Res. (2003) 63(7) 1454-1457), as well as at lower, but still significant, frequencies in the following:
Barret's adenocarcinoma (Garnett et al., Cancer Cell (2004) 6 313-319 and Sommerer et al Oncogene (2004) 23(2) 554-558), billiary tract carcinomas (Zebisch et al., Cell. Mol. Life. Sci. (2006) 63 1314-1330), breast cancer (Davies (2002) supra), cervical cancer (Moreno-Bueno et al Clin. Cancer Res. (2006) 12(12) 3865-3866), cholangiocarcinoma (Tannapfel et al Gut (2003) 52(5) 706-712), central nervous system tumors including primary CNS tumors such as glioblastomas, astrocytomas and ependymomas (Knobbe et al Acta Neuropathol. (Berl.) (2004) 108(6) 467-470, Davies (2002) supra, and Garnett et al., Cancer Cell (2004) supra) and secondary CNS tumors (i.e., metastases to the central nervous system of tumors originating outside of the central nervous system), colorectal cancer, including large intestinal colon carcinoma (Yuen et al Cancer Res. (2002) 62(22) 6451-6455, Davies (2002) supra and Zebisch et al., Cell. Mol. Life. Sci. (2006), gastric cancer (Lee et al Oncogene (2003) 22(44) 6942-6945), carcinoma of the head and neck including squamous cell carcinoma of the head and neck (Cohen et al J. Nat. Cancer Inst. (2003) 95(8) 625-627 and Weber et al Oncogene (2003) 22(30) 4757-4759), hematologic cancers including leukemias (Garnett et al., Cancer Cell (2004) supra, particularly acute lymphoblastic leukemia (Garnett et al., Cancer Cell (2004) supra and Gustafsson et al Leukemia (2005) 19(2) 310-312), acute myelogenous leukemia (AML) (Lee et al Leukemia (2004) 18(1) 170-172, and Christiansen et al Leukemia (2005) 19(12) 2232-2240), myelodysplastic syndromes (Christiansen et al Leukemia (2005) supra) and chronic myelogenous leukemia (Mizuchi et al Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. (2005) 326(3) 645-651); Hodgkin's lymphoma (Figl et al Arch. Dermatol. (2007) 143(4) 495-499), non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (Lee et al Br. J. Cancer (2003) 89(10) 1958-1960), megakaryoblastic leukemia (Eychene et al Oncogene (1995) 10(6) 1159-1165) and multiple myeloma (Ng et al Br. J. Haematol. (2003) 123(4) 637-645), hepatocellular carcinoma (Garnett et al., Cancer Cell (2004),lung cancer (Brose et al Cancer Res. (2002) 62(23) 6997-7000, Cohen et al J. Nat. Cancer Inst. (2003) supra and Davies (2002) supra), including small cell lung cancer (Pardo et al EMBO J. (2006) 25(13) 3078-3088) and non-small cell lung cancer (Davies (2002) supra), ovarian cancer (Russell & McCluggage J. Pathol. (2004) 203(2) 617-619 and Davies (2002) supr), endometrial cancer (Garnett et al., Cancer Cell (2004) supra, and Moreno-Bueno et al Clin. Cancer Res. (2006) supra), pancreatic cancer (Ishimura et al Cancer Lett. (2003) 199(2) 169-173), pituitary adenoma (De Martino et al J. Endocrinol. Invest. (2007) 30(1) RC1-3), prostate cancer (Cho et al Int. J. Cancer (2006) 119(8) 1858-1862), renal cancer (Nagy et al Int. J. Cancer (2003) 106(6) 980-981), sarcoma (Davies (2002) supra), and skin cancers (Rodriguez-Viciana et al Science (2006) 311(5765) 1287-1290 and Davies (2002) supra). Overexpression of c-Raf has been linked to AML (Zebisch et al., Cancer Res. (2006) 66(7) 3401-3408, and Zebisch (Cell. Mol. Life. Sci. (2006)) and erythroleukemia (Zebisch et al., Cell. Mol. Life. Sci. (2006).
By virtue of the role played by the Raf family kinases in these cancers and exploratory studies with a range of preclinical and therapeutic agents, including one selectively targeted to inhibition of B-Raf kinase activity (King A. J., et al., (2006) Cancer Res. 66:11100-11105), it is generally accepted that inhibitors of one or more Raf family kinases will be useful for the treatment of such cancers or other condition associated with Raf kinase.
Mutation of B-Raf has also been implicated in other conditions, including cardio-facio cutaneous syndrome (Rodriguez-Viciana et al Science (2006) 311(5765) 1287-1290) and polycystic kidney disease (Nagao et al Kidney Int. (2003) 63(2) 427-437).
Though there have been many recent advances in the treatment of cancer with compounds such as the MEK and B-Raf inhibitors, there remains a need for more effective and/or enhanced treatment of an individual suffering the effects of cancer.